La emocion de un gamer
by Ziinect
Summary: Alexy y Daiana caminan por el parque y ven una chica junto a armin, luego de un rato vas a jugar a la consola con armin, pero alesys los debe dejar solos!, que pasara luego de que alexy se valla? (Lemmon)


**Ziinect: One-shot lemmon /._./**

**Mika: yey :DD Amour sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko al igual que sus personajes!**

* * *

Era un dia caluroso de verano, estaba con alexy caminando por el parque, cuando vimos a armin hablando con unachica, alexy me tomo del brazo y corrió detrás de un árbol que estaba cercano a ellos, para oírlo mejor.

-Entonces, Armin, yo te ayudo a conseguirlo no te preocupes.- la chica beso la mejilla de armin y se fue, a los segundos alexy y yo salimos del escondite a encontrarnos con armin.

-Hermanitooo- grito alexy colgándose del cuello de armin, quien había encarnado una ceja por la aparición de la nada de su hermano

-Alexy… Daiana, hola- dijo luego de mirarte, alexy te había puesto muy linda ya que habían regresado del centro comercial

-Daiana e-estas muy linda- dijo armin apartando la mirada de ti, ya que desde hace rato sus ojos estaban posados en ti.

-Oye armin, porque no vienes a casa con nosotros y juegan un rato en tu consola, Daiana acaba de comprarse un nuevo controlador **(N/A: son gamers -3- solo porque yo lo digo! -.-")**

-Perfecto- dijo armin entusiasmado, te tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr a la casa.

***Un rato corriendo después estando frente a la puerta…***

-oh olvide algo vuelvo al rato chicos disculpen- dijo alexy comenzando a correr por donde habíamos llegado

-B-bueno, jugaremos unas partidas, te parece?... Necesito un player 2- dijo sonrojado mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar primero como todo un caballero, al entrar corriste a sentarte en el sofá y conectar tu mando a la consola de armin, el solo te vio y comenzó a reir

-Dai Pareces una niña pequeña cuando haces eso- dijo riendo

-Idiota- dije inflando mis mejillas y desviando la mirada, senti que el se sentaba en el sillón, aun no me volteaba a verlo el me tomo del rostro y segundos después había presionado sus suaves labios en los mios, mordio mi labio como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, abri un poco la boca y su lengua comenzó a frotarse con la mia nuestras lenguas recorriendo la boca uno del otro, aprete su camisa pues no estabas podiendo respirar mucho, nos separamos , y pude ver un pequeño puentecito de saliva que unia nuestros labios, respire un poco y volvimos a besarnos de la misma forma, colo su mano por mi vestido y subio hasta mis pechos, los apretó mientras lamia mi cuello y con su otra mano sostenia mi espalda atrayéndome mas hacia el, yo por mi parte estabas con mis manos apretando sus cabellos, y gimiendo de placer el nombre de tu querido Armin, habias soñado con esto varias veces, puesto que el era tu amor, el chico de tus sueños, tu "amor platónico" como suele ser llamado, aunque ahora no era tan platónico, ya que estaba siendo correspondido… Armin comenzó a despojarse de su camisa dejando ver un muy buen y formado físico, yo lo abraze fuertemente poniendo mis pequeñas manos en su espalda, el por su parte tomo tu cabello lo jalo un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza haga el mismo movimiento y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando unas cuantas marcas en el, con su mano libre bajo hasta la falda del vestido y la levanto un poco, comenzó acariciando la tela que molestaba el ingreso a mi zona intima, ya estaba muy humeda, el corrió la molesta tela a un lado y me recostó apoyando la cabeza en el apoya brazos del sofá, se poso sobre ti luego de despojarse de su pantalón y levanto el vestido, comenzó a besarme tiernamente mientras con sus dedos hacia círculos alrededor de mi parte sensible, generando que gimiera bastante fuerte su nombre

-a-aArmin… q-que pasa si llega alexy?!- dije entre jadeos y suspiros

-hmmm, pues nada, ya que no volverá en un tiempo… Y por mis padres, ni te molestes, ya que alexy y yo estamos emancipados..- luego de decir esto preciono con fuerza esa parte que estaba masajeando antes, generando que me mojaras bastante, el se inclino ante mi, y soplo esa parte, generando varios suspiros de tu parte, acerco su rosto a tu intimidad y comenzó a lamerla de a poco, luego introducio un dedo allí

-Daiana estas apretada aun… Dejame ayudarte con eso- dijo antes de insertar 2 dedos mas, al hazerlo di un gran grito, diciendo su nombre,me dolia un poco, pero lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Q-quiero retribuirte armin…- dije muy avergonzada sentándome frente a el y haciendo que se recueste, baje su bóxer, dejando ver el miembro ya exitado y endurecido de armin, abri un poco la boca y meti el miembro de armin en mi boca, lamiéndolo de a poco mientras estaba allí, luego comenze a masajearlo y a lamer la punta del miembro de el.

-D-Daiana m-me vendre!- dijo el entre jadeos,yo segia succionando y masajeando el miembro de armin, hasta que el no aguanto mas y su esencia estaba bajando por mi garganta, era un sabor dulce, y me gusto bastante por lo que lami mis manos que se habían manchado con la misma sustancia, y luego mis labios, el me miro muy sonrojado y me acostó bruscamente en el sofá, rozo la punta de su miembro en mi intimidad, y me moje un poco mas, luego el ingreso en mi rápidamente en una gran embestida, rompiendo la muestra de mi virginidad rápidamente,me dolio, pero no importo, comenze a acomodarme a los bruscos movimientos de armin, movia mi cintura mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda, y el y yo gemíamos nuestros nombres, estaba a punto de llegar al climax, y el dio la ultima embestida, haciendo que llegara. Luego de terminar ambos nos acostamos en el sofá, el apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo.

-Dai vamos a ducharnos, te deje muy sucia después de todo- acto seguido estaba cargándome como una princesa ,me bañe junto a el, y luego de lavar y secar la ropa en la secadora volvimos al sofá, y lo limpiamos ya que armin había echo un pequeño desastre , nos sentamos y comenzamos a jugar a uno de los juegos de armin, y justo a tiempo ya que alexy había llegado justo, junto con la chica de antes.

-Paso algo interesante primo?- dijo la chica mirando a armin

-N-nada debería haber pasado algo?- dijo guiñándme el ojo

-Claro que no, confio en que cuidaste bien a mi querida Daiana dijo alexy abrazandote

Y eso fue lo que paso, el verano pasado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ziinect: Bueno bueno ya estoy teniendo menos verguenza en esto n.n**

**Mika: Lo admito fue bueno ganas esta ves (? jajajaj reviews :)**


End file.
